Wishing For One's Heart
by MilesPrower0
Summary: Tails dreams of being reunited with his human friend Chris and Cosmo after years of being "alone". He then gets that wish. Now, he has to go to high school!
1. chapter 1

PROLOGUE:

Angel Island, a peaceful area of land high up in the sky. There are luscious forests just about everywhere you go, with beautiful flowers, breathtaking views of the sky, and a big mountain that is located in the middle of the floating island. On said island, there is an extremely powerful emerald in the middle of an ancient altar that is guarded by a red echidna everyday.

Today, a yellow and white two tailed fox was strolling through the forests. He looked like he was depressed about something and was trying to find peace in some way. He reaches a waterfall that flows into a beautiful river. He saw a big stone nearby and decided to sit on it looking into the water. He looked at his refection and what he saw disgusted him. He saw a sad, depressed version of himself and he did not like it. He remembered that his friend, Amy, always told him to make a wish when you really want something and it will come true as long as he believes in that wish 100%. Miles looked up to the sky, stared at the clouds, and whispered to himself.

"I wish I could be with the one I love again, and to see my friend who left unexpectedly". He then started crying as he started to remember what led him to this. 6 years ago, he had to shoot the one he loved because she was destined to hold the evil Dark Oak still for him to fire at the giant mass. It utterly crushed him and what made it worse was that he fired the cannon. After the whole crisis was done, and everyone traveled back home, their other friend who came along with them to save the world, had to unexpectedly go back to his home planet. This crushed Miles because over time, the two really got along as they had the same interests and would work together to fix parts on the carrier. He was not able to say goodbye either because there just was not enough time. This put Miles into more of a depression when he was told of his leaving because of the bond they made and how they will probably never see each other again.

After reminiscing on the past, Miles suddenly became tired and fell asleep. Things would completely change as of this point.

"Dreams and wishes will become a reality".


	2. Chapter 2

A NEW FAMILY, SCHOOL, AND A NEW BODY?:

We walked into the house and I immediately started to remember all of the good memories I had when I was here last. I started to tear up, at to which Chris noticed.

"Hey, is something wrong buddy?"

"No, I am just remembering all the fun times we had here".

"Yeah, those were some good times alright. Why don't we go to my office to have a chat on what's been going on?"

"That sounds like a good idea".

We walked upstairs and into an office the size of my bedroom back home. I looked with awe as I saw some pictures of Chris, our friends, and myself. We sat down at his lounge area and started to chat.

"So, why and how are you back on Earth?"

"To be honest, I don't know how. Ever since a few hours ago, everything has been completely different for me and to be honest it kind of scares me".

"Well, why don't you explain the events that led up to this point and maybe we can pinpoint a probable theory?"

I explained to him what happened from the moment I went to Angel Island to now.

"And now I am here. What do you think may be the cause as to why I am here?"

He thought for a few seconds and then jumped as it seemed like he had an idea.

"It could have been the Master Emerald. You said that you made a wish to see me and someone else again and now you are here. That would be my only theory as to why you somehow managed to get yourself here".

"But what about the fact that I am now taller, and have a lover voice?"

"Well, when you were on Earth the first time, you were 10. Your body was developed far enough for no change then, but since 6 years has passed on Earth, and you are now 16 in Earth time, your body had to develop to represent your age".

"Wow, that explains a lot. Well, now I have another question. What do I do now? I can't just find a way home as that may never happen, and I have nowhere to live for the time being".

"Well, you can stay with me and our lovely family! You, Sonic, and the others did before. So why not do it again?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bo-"

"Tails, you are my best friend. Of course it's fine. Plus, everyone will be excited to see you back. Not only that, but we could make some awesome inventions for the world!"

I started to tear up as my best friend looked at me with excitement. The exact thing I wanted was happening. I am here, with Chris, and we will be making awesome gadgets together!

"Thank you so m-much!"

I leaped up and gave him a hug and cried on his shoulder as I have never been this happy in years.

"Hey it's ok bud, but there are things we need to talk about since you are no longer a registered citizen".

I remembered when we saved the city after the first major crisis with Eggman, we were granted citizenship by the government. I got off his shoulder, and sat back down listening to him intently.

"The thing is that we need to grant you citizenship again. If we don't you could go to prison and I would get in trouble for housing an illegal immigrant, and I know we both don't want that to happen. Second, you are still a teenager. On Earth, teenagers go to high school. So that would mean we would have to give you a legal guardian because it is illegal to go to school without a legal parent or guardian. Lastly, we have to figure out a way to make you human not because I don't like you as an adorable two tailed fox, but I don't want you to be heavily made fun of for not being a human. Did you get everything I said?"

"Yeah, I got it. But I have a few more questions. who will be my guardian, and how are we going to make me a human?"

"Both of those answers are simple. I will become your legal guardian so you wouldn't have to live anywhere else, and we invent some kind of device that cloaks your real body and essentially replace it with a human body".

"You'd really do this for me? But why?"

"Tails, I really care about you, and I don't want to see you anywhere you would not feel comfortable in".

I started to tear up again after the plentiful amount of kindness Chris has shown me how far he would go to make me feel at home. I gave him one last hug and thanked him until I almost ran out of air. Now, I have a home, and I am going to school. It looks like my life is completely about to change


	3. Chapter 3

DAY ONE OF SCHOOL AND A NEW FRIEND WITH A FAMILIAR FACE:

It has been about a month since I somehow woke up back on planet Earth. A lot has happened as well. We were able to make a bracelet with a green gemstone on it, that I found when I woke up on Earth, so it looked like it was a nice piece of jewelry. It was actually a device that made me look like a human. It was weird at first not having any tails and small ears on the side of my head. But, I soon got used to it. I would only wear the bracelet outside, in public, or when someone came over. After that, we went to the court to not only make me a United States citizen, but also to grant Chris custody over me. It was successful as the excuse for not being a citizen was that Chris found me in an alleyway, and after finding out I was an orphan, decided to adopt me as his child. Somehow that worked and now I am Chris's adopted child. That's kind of weird to say because we are best friends, but I have been starting to really notice how much he has changed since the journey in space. He has been taking care of me like a real parent and its nice. Since I didn't really have many memories of my original parents, I feel much happier now that I have a father. I have been so used to it that I have even accidentally called him dad which was weird to me but he was ok with it. Eventually I got used to him being my dad and I even love him as my father, though I still call him Chris. Ella and Mr. Tanaka are so nice to me when dad is away, Uhh I did it again. Mr. Tanaka is so helpful with my work on inventions, and has also taught me a bit of karate. Ella helps me with my emotions. Since I ended up here, I have been extremely homesick and I am really missing my friends. I even miss fighting against Eggman which says something. But, every time I would be down, Ella would always be there to cheer me up and make me feel better by baking my favorite food, pie! On the weekends, Chris and I would go to the lab and work on awesome inventions and even build cool vehicles. Last weekend, we built a yellow Chevy Sonic and it looks awesome! I put blue and red stripes on the sides to remind me of Sonic. He even said I can own the car! He taught me how to drive in the human world and I got my license, so I can drive wherever I want, even though I just stay home most of the time. In summary, I love my new home. Sure I miss my friends, but I am so happy here.

But today is actually a scary day for me. Today is my first day of school ever and I am extremely nervous. Because Chris owns Thorndyke Industries now, he is sort of famous. When the media found out he adopted me, they made hundreds of news stories about it. That is why I am scared. I am afraid that people will see me for how I now have money and live in a mansion. But I am truly afraid because of how shy I am around people. I feel like I would be made fun of and I worry that if my bracelet breaks, I would be crushed into an oblivion. Hopefully that doesn't happen and I can make some friends.

Chris and I are in my car driving to school as I needed to sign some documents and have my legal guardian there to sign things as well. My nerves are on fire right now.

We made it to Station High's parking lot and sat there for a few seconds before Chris looks over to me and talks to me.

"Tails, I know this has all been new to you, and you are really afraid right now. But there is nothing to worry about. I am sure you are going to love school and are going to find some wonderful friends. I am really sorry about how things have went for you, with all of these changes, and I can't comprehend how hard this is for you. But I want you to know that I will always support you in every decision no matter what. If you need to talk to me about anything, call me on this. Just press the button on the side and wear the earpiece on the other side and I will stop whatever I am doing and talk to you".

He reached in his pocket and handed me a gold and white watch. It had the Thorndyke Industries logo on it and it looked like a real watch. It even told the time so it was multi-functionable. I looked at my best friend now father and gave him a big hug as a thank you.

"Thank you da- I mean-"

"It's ok if you call me dad. Remember I am your legal parent".

"Well, I think it is just a little weird since we have been friends before you adopted me is all".

"Like I said, I am perfectly fine with you calling me dad. Alright now let's go to school!"

We got out of the car, and I put on the watch. It looked like he made it to look like my true form which was nice of him. We walked up to the front doors where there was an older gentleman and a young lady waiting for us.The man, who I assume is the principal, greeted us.

"Why hello Mr. Thorndyke. I take it this is your son, Miles Thorndyke?"

"Why yes he is. I must tell you he is really shy after all that has recently happened and may be scared easily so please take that in mind" I admired how thoughtful Chris was of me. I then looked at the lady and she was smiling at me. She then came up and introduced herself.

"Hello Miles, My name is Ms. Jamison. I am the guidance counselor here so if you need any help at all you are able to came to me and I will help you in any way I can". She seemed really nice, I was already starting to like her.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself to you. My name is Mr. George. I am the principal here at Station High. If anyone is giving you any trouble, come and see me anytime. I will be glad to help. Why don't we go inside, sign the important information, and get you the essentials you need?"

These people were being so nice to me, which was good because I was starting to be a little more calm. We walked into his office and I saw a stack of books, a big binder, some dividers, and a box of pencils. I was immediately drawn to the computer on his desk because it was smaller than the one at home and looked cool.

"Woah, what operating system does this run? Does it allow you to create diagrams of machinery? Does it-". Chris then interrupted me.

"Miles, why don't you come sit down so we can get this done? I am sorry about that, he has a fascination with technology and building things".

"Why that is quite alright. At least he is not being shy. And it runs Windows 10, and can create diagrams, but not advanced ones".

I went and sat by Chris to sign these papers. I had to get my fingerprint scanned, and I had to get my photo taken. The thing was that I had to do it in my normal form. Apparently, the principal and the guidance counselor already know about my disguise which made me a little afraid because I did not know what they thought about me. After everything was said and done, Chris had to leave. I was immediately saddened because I wasn't going to see him until I got home at 3 pm. He came up to me and saw the sad look I had.

"Hey bud, it's ok. Remember, we can always talk on the watch". He then gave me a wink and gave me a big hug. After a few seconds, he bid his farewell and left. Now I really felt lonely, and afraid. Mr. George looked down at me with a grin on his face.

"Look bud, you have nothing to worry about. I let all of your teachers know that you are very shy. They will help you whenever you need it. They will also talk to you if you have any problems. I also saw how nervous you were when you had to take the bracelet off to change into your true form, let me tell you that I do not judge people or foxes at all. I believe everyone has a wonderful potential no matter who they are inside or outside. Now, let's go to the guidance office so we can can get your schedule and locker combination".

We went to the guidance office, where I saw Ms. Jamison with a smile on her face. She was holding two pieces of paper in her hand. She gave me those papers and explained what they were.

"Hi bud, this is your schedule. You will have to find the number that corresponds with the classroom. This is your Locker number and combination. You will put your school supplies in there and take what you need out for class. That should be everything you need. Now, your first class is on the left a few doors down, and your locker is to the right. The number is 2180 so it is a little down there. I really hope you have a good first day. Also, foxes are my favorite animal ever".

I was happy to know that I had people that cared about me no matter who I was. It made me less shy which was great. I went to my locker, tried the combination on the paper, and it worked first try. I then put all of my things in my locker except for a pencil because I was told I wouldn't need anything today. I started to walk down the hallway and find Room 210. I then realized, this is the beginning of a new life.


	4. Chapter 4

CLASS, A NEW FRIEND, AND THE RETURN OF MEMORIES:

I slowly walked until I was in front of the door. I started to sweat as I was very nervous. I decided to finally knock on the door. I heard some walking, I then saw the door open. The teacher looked like she was young. She had a smile on her face and looked excited to see me.

"Why hello Miles! I was just talking about you. Come in".

I followed her in slowly. I was now scared beyond belief. I saw that there were not that many people in class, but there was still at least 10 people. The teacher had me introduce myself to the class which was the most difficult thing I have ever done, not fighting against Eggman, not saving the universe from complete destruction, this was the hardest thing ever. The teacher then came up to me and pointed at a girl and the desk to her right.

"You can sit there, she will help you out with anything for this class'.

I slowly walked up to the girl and sat in the desk next to her. She looked at me and I finally got in her features. She wore a silky green dress, had brunette hair that flowed down to her waist, and had a rose necklace. But what was the most striking thing to me about her was her eyes She had amazing looking eyes that looked kind and calming. Those eyes also felt familiar to me. She finally spoke to me.

"Hi Miles, I hope we can become great friends! My name is Cos".

"Does that stand for something?"

"Yes, it is short for my full name. My Full name is Cosmo".

I immediately stopped all movement and stared at nothing. The memories of her starting to overflow in my mind. I started tearing up in front of her and I decided to get out of the classroom. I ran out of the school because I did not want anyone to see me go through my depression and I did not want to see anyone. I ran all the way home back into my bedroom. I grabbed my bracelet, yanked it off, and I looked at my real hands. I then laid in bed, crying about how I killed the love of my life. How could someone be destined to die, and at my own hands? I screamed into my pillow and wept until I fell asleep. I had nightmares every day, but the ones I had today felt the worst. I saw all of the events that took place. I saw my younger self scream to her that I did not want to fire at her. She then explained to me that everything would be okay and how she loved me. I had to make a choice, either save the entire universe and kill the love of my life in the press of a button, or have the universe completely destroyed and not press the button. I chose the first option because I knew that the world meant more than one person. I saw myself fire the Sonic Power Cannon, I saw the beam of light head straight towards them, and I saw the moment she died. I cried and cried until I could not. I then look at my past self, who is weeping on the floor, covered by his two tails. I see her spirit come to me and kiss me. If only I truly felt it, but she was dead and I would have felt anything because of it.

I was then put on Mobius, I saw Sonic and the gang fighting Eggman without me. I kept crying because I miss my friends so much. I miss Sonic, I miss Amy, I miss Cream and Cheese, I even miss Shadow. I have been dealing with so much pain that it is starting to become unbearable. It hurts so much right now. I just want my pain to end. But then, I am seeing Chris, Ella, Tanaka, Helen, and myself all together. We are playing on the Wii U. We are having so much fun and I realize that even though my friends are very far away, I have a family now. I have people that love me and will do anything to make me happy. But what about her? What about the one I killed? I loved her and would do anything to make her happy. And now she is gone, and by my hands. I then hear a voice whisper to me.

"Wake up Miles".

I jumped up out of my slumber. I looked to my right to see the girl from school there next to me. Why is she here? We only know each other by our names. I moved my tails arou- wait, TAILS!!?!?!?!?!? I covered myself in my blanket as fast as possible and hoped she didn't see me. I wasn't wanting this to happen at all. I just wanted a happy life and now a girl saw my true form.

"Hey, sorry I came here uninvited. I really wanted to get to know you at school but when I told you my full name, you started to cry and ran".

She paused for a second to get something out of me. I kept quiet because I was tearing up and trying to hold in my sobs.

"Also, I know you are a fox. I have to say you look cute. I love foxes and seeing such a unique and special fox like you makes you my favorite fox. Can you please come out of the covers?"

I decided to no longer hide. If she liked me and my tails then I have nothing to be afraid of right? She also came to my house because of me, so she must really want to know more about me. I got out of the blanket and looked at her. She had a sad look on her face. She then scooted over to me and gave me a hug.

"Can you please tell me why you ran out of the classroom like that? You really worried me".

I don't know why, but I have this feeling that is telling me to tell her. So I decided to tell her everything.


	5. Chapter 5

BACK TO SCHOOL AND EMER:

Well, after I took Cosmo home, I took the bracelet off at home and went to bed. I couldn't sleep because I just kept thinking about her. It's odd, there is something about her that seems so familiar. The way she dressed, the way she acted, the way she cared about me so much. It all just seemed so much like… Wait, no. That's not true. I m just overthinking things that's all.

I woke up this morning feeling oddly energized today. I feel like today is going to be a good day and I don't know why.

I was thinking about how Cosmo really seems to be like the Cosmo I love but that can't be true. She said that she was an orphan 6 years ago and had amnesia. Se didn't even know who she was except for her name. I decided to pay attention to her to see if just maybe she really is Cosmo, but I am not going straight for an answer because I saw what happened to her. She died, so how could she be alive? I then realize that I am not getting depressed over myself thinking about it. That's good at least.

Anyway, I got my things and went to school. I was really nervous to see everyone because of how I ran out yesterday in the middle of class. I walk to my locker and grab my things. I walked into the class to see no one but the teacher in the room. The teacher came to me to see if everything was okay from yesterday, to which I told her I was fine thanks to a great friend. I then went to my seat next to Cosmo. It seems she isn't here yet. I then hear a voice whisper in my head.

"Hello Tails"

"What?" I was shocked and it seemed like the teacher saw.

"Miles, is everything really okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just forgot something at home is all. Nothing to worry about".

"Alright, well you let me know if there is any problems".

"Will do".

I then heard that voice again.

"Hello Tails".

I then thought why am I hearing a voice in my head?

"Tails, look at your bracelet".

I then looked at my bracelet to see the gemstone glowing a little bit.

"Hello, I am the master emerald that you see on your wrist".

"What? How is this possible? Why do I have a piece of the master emerald?"

"You see Tails, you wished to see Chris and your special one. I am the one that help you fulfill that wish. You already live with Chris so that is out of the equation. Now we need to find your special one".

"So, let me get this straight. When I made that wish on Angel Island, you somehow brought me back to Earth so I wish could be granted. But what about you?Where did you come from? From what I remember, I was not near the master emerald?"

"I came to you when you were brought here. Think of me as your fairy godmother, but not a girl and a gemstone that is keeping you from being a fox as we speak. Oh, looks like that girl that came over to your house last night is coming. Don't look astonished, and fix your hair a little".

"Wait what's your name?"

"Emer".

I then got out of my trance, fixed my hair and made it look a little messy, and then saw Cosmo walk into class. How did it know she was coming? This is weird, but I shouldn't worry about that right now.

I see Cosmo smiling at me and then sitting down. She looked really happy today, at least I was able to make her happy after yesterday.

"Hey Tai-I mean Miles".

"Hey Cos, how was last night?"

"It was great thank you. I wanted to ask if you are okay after what happened?"

"Yeah, I am perfectly ok. Thanks a lot for helping me".

"You're welcome. I always try to help out a friend".

After that, we had to do our work. She decided to help me out because I needed to know what they were doing. After that, it was all extremely easy since I am a genius.

I look at my schedule to see where I am going for my next period. Unfortunately, I have no idea where to go.


End file.
